<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 17- Halloween Cupcakes by wolfjc5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260077">Day 17- Halloween Cupcakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5'>wolfjc5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha surprises Steve with a special treat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 17- Halloween Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re gross, Natasha. Something with that many legs and eyes should not be trusted.” Steve said as he climbed the ladder, arms full of a string of purple lights. <br/>	“Those are my brethren, Steve.” Natasha hung a giant spider by the front door, and secured it with a few staples. “I don’t understand why you don’t like ‘em.”<br/>	“I just...eugh,” Steve shuddered. “Just thinking of one freaks me out. Frankly, you’re lucky I’m helping you out this stuff up on our house.” Steve stretched out the fake spiderwebs and handed them up to Natasha.<br/>	“You’re telling me that the mighty Captain Rogers is afraid of spiders?” Natasha stared at him.<br/>	“Yes.” Steve declared. “Shamelessly, I might add.”<br/>	“Kinda ironic, considering that you’re dating me, the Black Widow.” <br/>	“Yeah, kinda.” Steve smirked at her. “I’m just lucky you can’t summon an army of spiders. Otherwise....” Steve made a disgusted face.<br/>	Natasha laughed and bumped into him lightly. “Maybe I’ll see if Scott can help figure something out.”<br/>	Steve gasped, “You wouldn’t.”<br/>	Natasha waggled her eyebrows at him. “You might not want to cross me, Rogers. I know your weakness now...” she threw a handful of fake cobwebs at him. <br/>	Steve hopped off the ladder and dodged the projectile. He then encircled Natasha in his arms and kissed the back of her neck. “You play dirty, Ms. Romanoff.”<br/>	“Oh, you have no idea...”. Natasha had a plan...</p><p>	Steve had a mission to go on with Sam, so he’d be gone for the day. And Natasha was going to be ready for when he returned. Usually, whenever one of them went on a mission without the other, whoever stayed behind would end up doing something for the other. Making them dinner, setting up a NERF war, little things like that. This time, Natasha was going to bake some cupcakes. But with a twist...<br/>	She made a chocolate cupcake batter (Steve’s favorite), added a few drops of black food coloring, and made an Oreo flavored frosting. She then poured some marshmallows into a glass bowl and microwaved them. She grabbed some chocolate covered almonds and dipped them in the black frosting as well. She set them aside to harden, and she frosted the cupcakes. Once the frosting became solid, she piped a spiderweb shape on the top. Natasha grabbed the black almonds and placed one on each of the cupcakes. She cut a few of the almonds in half for the spider’s head. <br/>	Natasha stepped back and took a look at her handiwork. They looked pretty good, but something was missing...</p><p>	Aha, she knew what it needed. She found a small tube of red icing in the cupboard, and piped a red hourglass shape onto the back of the spiders. She even added tiny smiles on the faces. Perfect, she thought. She put the finished cupcakes in the fridge and stayed busy until Steve came home. </p><p>	A key slid into the keyhole and the doorknob turned. Natasha sat up from the couch with a smile on her face. Steve walked through the door and set his shield by the door. “Hey honey, how’d it go?” She made room for him to sit down. Steve plopped down next to her and leaned against her. <br/>	“Good. Glad to be home, though.” Steve tilted his head up and kissed her jawline. “How was your day?” <br/>	“Good. Made some cupcakes. They’re in the fridge. Want one?” Natasha asked him.<br/>	“Yeah that sounds good.”<br/>	Natasha hopped up and went to the fridge. She grabbed a single cupcake and brought it over to Steve. She offered it to him. Steve’s head lifted up from the back of the couch, and took the cupcake from her hand. He brought towards his smooth and then stopped. Natasha waited for an “ugh” or an “eww”, but instead she heard—<br/>	“Aww”<br/>	“Wait what?” Natasha was surprised. “But you hate spiders. You think they’re gross.”<br/>	“Yeah. Real spiders gross me out. Like vinegaroons and tarantulas. Not cute ones like these. Cartoony ones are cute, especially because they’re not real.” Steve laughed. “If real spiders looks like this guy,” Steve held up, “I wouldn’t have a problem.” </p><p>	Natasha shook her head at the man she loved. “Can’t you just let me have my fun?”</p><p>	“Sorry, hon. I’ll try harder next time.” Steve took a bite of the cupcake. “Mmm that’s good”, his mouth still full. <br/>	“I guess I’ll have to get some real spiders for next year.”<br/>	“Don’t get any ideas.” Steve turned to her, and kissed her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>